


Broken Spirits

by LanceyLanceMcMeme



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Again, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Nico di Angelo, Why Did I Write This?, i seem to like killing percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLanceMcMeme/pseuds/LanceyLanceMcMeme
Summary: There are memories that time does not erase. Forever does not make loss forgettable, only bearable~ City of Heavenly Fire





	Broken Spirits

Nico stood in the darkness under the moon, his pale face hidden behind his long bangs.

  
It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he lost the love of his life.

  
Percy and Nico had been on a quest, and during a fight with some really powerful monsters, Nico suddenly felt extremely weak and he stumbled. Before he realised what was happening, the monsters weapon was coming down on him. But the thing that shocked him the most was Percy. Percy launched himself in front of Nico, and to Nico's horror, the weapon stabbed right through Percy's stomach. As Nico watched, Percy fell to the floor at Nico's feet, and Nico could only think of one thing. Get him to safety, make him better. And he reached out, grasped Percy's limp arm, and shadow travelled away before the monsters could strike again.

  
Nico thought back to the terrible hours after that, frantically trying to heal Percy with ambrosia and nectar, and panicking when it didn't help enough, trying not to think about Percy dying. But the wound had been too deep, too deep for even ambrosia and nectar to help. And Nico was forced to hold his boyfriend while he coughed up blood and choked for air, trying to find words.

  
"Neeks... I love you." Was the last words that came out of Percy, before he faded.

  
Nico had screamed, cried, broken things, and yelled at his father, but there was nothing he could do. Percy was dead. And no matter how many times he tried, Nico couldn't call his spirit from the underworld. But here he was to try again.

  
Nico stared at the sloppily dug grave filled with soda and McDonald's. He waited, his heart thumping. Maybe this time it would work.

  
He stood there for fifteen minutes, before sighing. It didn't work again. He turned to leave, but was stopped by a voice.

  
"Nico? Is that you?"

  
Nico froze. Slowly turning, he saw the shimmering form of a spirit. And the spirit was looking at him in concern. It was Percy.

  
"Percy..."

  
"Nico, why did you call me here? You know that calling spirits is never a good idea." Percy frowned.

  
"I-I just wanted to see you again..." Nico mumbled.

  
Percy smiled softly.

  
"I know. I miss you too. But calling spirits, especially someone like me, just will hurt more. Remember Bianca?"

  
Nico nodded. He could feel his tears coming up from the emotions he felt from seeing Percy once again.

  
"Nico, I can't stay too long. It's not good for spirits up here. Can you do me one final thing?"

  
"Final thing...?" Nico frowned.

  
"Yeah. Nico, tell my mom I love her. Tell Annabeth and Grover and all the others They're my best friends and I'm sorry." Percy sighed.

  
Nico nodded, looking at his feet.

  
"I'm sorry, Percy."

  
"What? Why?"

  
"I got you killed. It should have been me who got stabbed."

  
Percy frowned deeper.

  
"Nico, I saved your life because I love you and I wanted to. Don't you dare waste it." He smiled softly. "I love you and I always will. Just don't come with me so quickly. Don't waste what I sacrificed for you."

  
Nico felt the tears dripping down his face, but he made no move to wipe them away. He let them slowly fall down his face and drip off his chin.

  
Nico couldn't get any words out, but Percy seemed to know what he was trying to say. Percy smiled softly one last time before his spirit disappeared.

  
Nico closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop his tears. He put his face in his elbow and just stood there like that, thinking about Percy, and his words.

  
"I love you too, Percy." He said quietly.

  
He turned and walked away, tears still dripping down his face.


End file.
